


Firsts

by Neroavan



Series: Tendou Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4, Firsts, M/M, Tendou Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: Not all firsts are pleasant, but others can make up for them.





	Firsts

Not all firsts are pleasant.

Tendou found out about that at an early age.

The first kids he met in school were only fakes. They pretended to be nice in front of the adults, but behind their backs they ignored him, made fun of him even. 

Tendou was left alone.

He didn’t have his first friend until middle school, when he met Semi. The other boy was  _ so  _ bitter about the world that Tendou didn’t have the heart to just  _ ignore _ him.

“Why are you like that?” asked Tendou. “Why are you so angry?”

Semi only glared at him.

Tendou pursed his lips. “I haven’t done anything yet, so why are you angry at me?”

“You’re annoying.”

A reply. A reply! Tendou finally got one out of Semi!

“But in a good way, right? Right?” said Tendou, enthusiastic. “If not you would be all alone up here talking to no one but yourself.”

“What the fuck’s your business with me?! I told you to go away already!” said Semi, gripping the empty carton of his drink.

“I dun wanna,” said Tendou. “I wanna stay here with you.”

“Why?”

“You’re the only one who talks to me, even if you’re angry.”

Semi seemed surprised, if Tendou would say.

Unfortunately, he gave away his weakness. Tendou became prepared to be met with silence, knowing that Semi would stop talking to him so he would go away.

“I… I’m going back to class after all,” he said. “Sorry for bothering you.”

He walked back with shoulders hunched, head hanging low. His attempt to make a friend failed again. 

Semi didn’t even try to stop him from going back.

The next day, he got a very pleasant surprise instead.

“I-I’ll keep you company during lunch, but only during lunch, okay?” said Semi, meeting Tendou at his class’s door after the bell rung for that particular period. “Don’t talk to me during other times.”

Tendou smiled genuinely for the first time. 

“Sure thingy.”

In the end, Semi allowed Tendou to talk with him even outside lunch hour with the passing of time.

 

* * *

 

Shiratorizawa Academy’s Boy’s Volleyball Club was the first team that accepted him as he was. Tendou felt  _ ecstatic _ when he found out it was filled with many oddballs like himself. He even made a whole lot of new friends.

It was also in that team that he met Ushijima Wakatoshi in person.

At first, Tendou wanted to just tease him, knowing about his denseness and all, and well… he ended up falling hard for him during their second year.

Tendou seriously felt weird and awkward when he realized that his first love was a  _ guy _ .

“Semisemi,” he whined. “Help me out here!”

Semi gave him a slightly apologetic look. “Even I don’t know how you ended up liking such a guy.”

“Yeah, me neither! I mean, I know I like girls, but why did I fall for Wakatoshi of all people?!”

His best friend laughed. “Opposites attract?"

 

* * *

 

Tendou didn’t know what he was going to do.

Fuck, he really didn’t know.

He tried to gather up all of his willpower and courage, but seriously, one look at the face in front of him and he lost all of them.

“Damnit, Tsutomu. You win,” groaned Tendou, and a cheering Goshiki happily announced that his dearest senior was going to treat him to ice cream.

“If that’s how reacts to you treating him, I wonder what’ll happen when it’s  _ Wakatoshi _ who does that,” said Yamagata, snickering.

“He’ll probably explode,” said Shirabu, a flat look on his face as he observed the first year happily doing his practice serves.

Nonetheless, Tendou was still happy he was being treated like a true senior.

 

* * *

 

“Wait, seriously?” said Tendou in disbelief.

Ushijima nodded, but with a confused look on his face. “You said all of that without even taking account of all possibilities?”

Tendou felt like he wanted to melt there and now. “Uh, yeah. I wasn’t really expectin’ that.”

The other teen just looked at him.

“I said yes, so we’re going out, right?”

Tendou turned the color of his hair.

Fuck all the unpleasant firsts. Fuck his thoughts when he went through his gay crisis.

Getting Ushijima as his boyfriend was the best first he ever had, and he would like to have more (good) firsts with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Firsts/ Hobbies
> 
> I couldn't post it yesterday so here it is now.
> 
> Does it even make sense?


End file.
